1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the rebalancing of striped disk data.
2. Background
In computers that are coupled to a plurality of hard disks, data striping, also referred to as disk striping, is the process of dividing a body of data into stripes and spreading the stripes over a plurality of hard disks.
Certain system may perform data striping across Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) ranks, where the RAID ranks are also referred to as RAID arrays. RAID is a storage system that uses a plurality of disks to store and distribute data. To perform data striping, the data belonging to a certain logical unit (LUN) may be divided into extents. Successive extents of a volume may then be distributed in a rotating manner across the available RAID ranks. Such striping may allow for the balancing of Input/Output (I/O) load.
The balancing of I/O load across RAID ranks may be lost if new ranks are added to the set across which data striping has already been performed.